Shadow
by HeartandMind2013
Summary: It's 5:30am; sunrise. Kaidan awoke, looking out of the double glazed windows he had directly in front of him as the sun began to rise. It was a pure orange gaze as he threw his legs over the right side of the bed, wiping away the tiredness from his face with his hands as he looked up and saw what looked like a shadow, a figure of a female human looking back at him.


It's 5:30am; sunrise. Kaidan awoke, looking out of the double glazed windows he had directly in front of him as the sun began to rise. It was a pure orange gaze as he threw his legs over the right side of the bed, wiping away the tiredness from his face with his hands as he looked up and saw what looked like a shadow, a figure of a female human looking back at him.

He shook his head and looked back on the door to where he saw he shadow which was now long gone. Sighing he soon found himself walking towards the bathroom and turning on the shower. His head was spinning as he used the wall for support as he came to think of what happened last night.

Some of the crew; mostly James invited him out for a couple beers to watch the games on the big screen to which Kaidan happily accepted. There were a few moments he began to remember like drinking Vega down to the ground which was noting new for the two of them since hey could drink for Earth. One of the moments caught his attention as he remembered receiving a call on his omni tool from the Alliance.

Brushing the thought aside Kaidan climbed into the shower, feeling the headache subside a little. He spent a few minutes just letting the cold water droplets run down his soft muscly body before turning the slider to off, shutting down the shower before climbing out and grabbing the nearby towel and wiping himself down and walking back into his room, getting out some fresh clothes to wear for what looked like was going to be a beautiful day indeed.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen Kaidan noticed that the house was a little quiet; a little too quiet for his liking as he wondered where the kids were as they would be usually driving him mad with running around the house. Bringing up his omni too he sighed happily as he remembered Katerina telling him she was going to take Ryan and Katherine with her for a while to the local meet and greet at her new base of work.

One panic over his thoughts then turned back to what happened last night. His mind was still working overtime on trying to piece together what happened. It was like a mini jigsaw in his mind that he was trying to find the right parts for. Putting the thoughts aside for a while the click of the coffee maker brought his attention back to his cup of coffee which was now ready and steaming on the kitchen counter just ready to be sipped.

Reaching over and taking the cup in his cold hands, Kaidan slowly brought it to his lips as he felt the hot liquid make them tingle as he took a sip, sighing happily at the taste.

Out from the corner of his eye he saw the shadow once more on the living room door. Placing the cup down on the counter Kaidan quickly reached towards his back, pulling out his side arm.

"Who's there!" He called out as he began to move towards the door as the shadow disappeared quicker than it appeared. Placing his back against the wall, the sound of something dropping reached his ears as he reached out and looked into the room, scanning his corners carefully. As he looked over he saw a picture frame somehow turned over on the glass stand. He walks over, still with his pistol drawn as he lifts up the frame, smiling as he looks at the picture of his family.

His omni tool came to life as he saw James calling. Walking swiftly out of the room while taking precautions as he checked his corners once again, he finally picked up the call.

"James, what can i do for you man?" He asked as he finally lowered his gun, happy enough that there was nothing there.

"What the fuck do you think i want Alenko?!" Kaidan was a little surprised at his friends tone as he walked and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"James calm the hell down man. Now what the hell was that for and what's up?" He asked as he looked to his pissed off friend in the call.

"How the fuck are you calm about all that's happened?! She's your wife goddammit Alenko!"

"Wow James calm down... what about Katerina?" He asked as he saw the look of worry on his fellow crew member and friend. What ever was going on it had Kaidan visibly shaking.

"You don't remember, do you?" James finally spoke as his head dropped for a moment before rising to look back at the screen, a tear falling down his cheek. "She's- she's dead, Kaidan."

Kaidan didn't believe his friend for a moment. He chuckled a little before looking back towards James. "No.. no i know your playing with me, James..." He sobbed as the past part missed his lips. "Please tell me your playing with me, Vega!" He beamed sternly.

James didn't say anything as he continued to cry. Kaidan's tears soon turned into anger as he thrashed around the room, throwing anything he could get his hands on before collapsing to his knees in the center of the room, screaming out her name. Vega ended the call as Kaidan looked up and saw the shadow once more, standing there.

"Daddy?" A little voice called out to him as Katherine and Ryan both walked down the stairs to hear their fathers screams. Katherine walked up to him and picked him up a little before wrapping her arms around him as he sobbed into his daughters shoulder followed by Ryan as he walked over to them both, comforting his father.


End file.
